Una noche más
by Almoody-nu
Summary: Solo necesitaban una noche más, solo una más para nunca olvidar...


Su espalda desnuda, blanca, ausente del calor antes sentido, ausente ya de vida, era alumbrada por los tenues rayos de sol que se colaban entre las cortinas. El amanecer, todo acababa al amanecer, siempre antes de que los primeros rayos de luz invadieran su penumbra, en la que ellos se conocían a la perfección, nunca necesitaron prender las luces, desde el primero momento ya se sabían el uno al otro aunque en toda su vida solo habían cruzado insultos y nada más.

Ella se había ido y ahora estaba él solo, abandonado, rogando porque llegara la noche cuanto antes y poder verla otra vez, una vez más, la ultima.

Sus encuentros furtivos a media noche, entre repisas y libros, donde nadie habla, nadie calla, solo se limitaban a observar, cuidadosos de quien daba el primer paso, y quien retrocedía primero, a veces ella, algunas él, pero siempre era lo mismo, siempre llegaban al mismo acuerdo: una noche, solo una noche más y todo seria olvidado, era simple deseo carnal, simples ganas a satisfacerse mutuamente, por no encontrar otra opción mejor. Pero siempre necesitaban más, era un vicio, era su delirio, un juego sin final.

Ahora estaba él ahí, ahogado en su soledad, en su necesidad de obtener un poco más, siempre un poco más. Sabía…o quería creer que lo obtendría, pero la espera lo mataba lentamente, casi tanto como lo mataba ella, con sus insultos, con sus caricias, con su odio y su amor.

Se levantó pausadamente, revivió cada momento de la noche anterior, y tras anterior, y cada noche desde hace seis meses ¡Seis malditos meses! En los cuales vivía en agonía, pensando si se repetiría, soñando con sus caricias, odiándola cada dia y amándola cada noche. Se sentía humillado, utilizado, ella disponía de él a su antojo…y él siempre cedía. Quería creer que él tenía el control de la situación, pero no podía engañarse, ella mandaba y a él no le importaba. Su única preocupación ella, con sus rizos castaños, con su suave y frágil cuerpo oculto siempre entre uniformes y túnicas, donde nadie se había aventurado a explorar, porque solo él conocía partes de ella que nadie, ni sus más cercanos amigos, ni su novio, ni nadie en todo Hogwarts se podría llegar a imaginar. Él sabía que hacer, y como hacerlo, para así obtener siempre un poco más. Siempre más.

Draco caminó lentamente por la habitación, se sentía tan vacía, tan solitaria y tan fría. Su vida siempre había estado ausente de todo, hasta que ella apareció…Hermione Granger le había dado en tan poco tiempo lo que le negaron toda una vida, sin ella nada tenia sentido, sin ella no valía la pena respirar, comer o vivir, todo le daba igual. Por eso de día se pasaba deambulando por los pasillos, como muero en vida o viviendo muerto, mientras que por las noches renacía ante su mirada, tan seductora, y sus labios tan cercanos y distantes…de noche volvía a vivir.

Se vistió en calma, sin apuros, era sábado y llegaría como de costumbre tarde al comedor, se disculparía como siempre y caminaría largo rato entre los árboles del jardín, solo…recordándola.

Ahí estaba ella, con sus suaves rizos castaños ondeados por el viento, su abrigo y bufanda a la perfección, abrazándose a sí misma y riendo como una niña. Creyó morir ahí y renacer al segundo para volver a verla.

"_Me gusta la navidad y la nieve…pero odio el frío…se me cala en los huesos"_

Recordó aquella noche a principios de diciembre, donde el frío sobrepasaba el calor de las llamas, lo recordó ahí, abrazado a ella, transmitiéndole su calor, allí sentados en el sofá de su amplia habitación, ella le confesó una de sus tantas verdades, que ni el cara cortada ni el Weasel saben ni sabrían jamás. Sonrió al recordar y al verla ahí distante de todo mundo, sumisa en sus asuntos, tarareando una melodía por lo bajo.

Quiso acercarse, hablarle o simplemente sonreírle, pero desistió al ver como un chico de ojos azules y cabello de fuego se le acercaba por detrás, le abrazaba y le besaba pausadamente. Ella se entregaba a sus caricias, como novia formal, cumpliendo su papel de chica, cumpliendo su promesa más Draco sabía que era farsa, simplemente una máscara tras la cual se ocultaba para no dejar ver a la luz sus más oscuros secretos, de los cuales él estaba enterado y participaba en ellos.

También recordó esa noche, esa ultima noche en la que todo acabó tan rápido como comenzó, y no por su culpa ni por la de ella, simplemente fue la jugarreta del destino, un destino que nunca los quiso juntos, un destino que batalló por separarlos y celebró al lograrlo…

_Hoy será nuestro __ último encuentro- _parada al borde de la ventana, alumbrada por los leves rayos de luz de luna le amenazó-_No puedo engañarle más, no se lo merece. Él me quiere y yo debo corresponderle. Quieras o no me iré_- ella entre sollozos le había advertido, pero él no quería creerle, no podía creerle.

_Siempre dices lo mismo pero vuelves desilusionada. Siempre crees que él te puede dar lo mismo que yo…y sabes bien que no_- cuanto le dolían sus palabras. Draco sabía que ella decía la verdad, no volvería más, pero prefería vivir la mentira por un rato antes de caer ante la dura realidad.

_Esta vez es verdad, me iré a su casa estas vacaciones. Le diremos a sus padres de lo nuestro, quiere hacerlo formal__ y no me negaré a sus deseos_- Hermione evadía esos ojos grises que la mataban, no quería verlos, no vería su odio, su desilusión…su dolor.

Draco sentado a orillas del sofá suspiro pesadamente, sus finos mechones dorados resplandecían al contacto de la luz blanca- _Entonces vete, vete de una vez porque si te quedas no te dejaré ir. Mejor acabemos esto aquí, ni una noche más ni una menos. Todo será como antes o como nunca, quien sabe…_

Sollozos…solo se escuchaban sus sollozos. Le dolía tanto dejarlo pero le dolía aun más el engaño-_ No puedes hacerme esto, sabes muy bien que no podríamos vivir en este mundo juntos, es imposible, es absurdo ¡Tu mismo lo has dicho! No tenemos futuro_- se encontraba desesperada, quería más…solo una noche más para no poder olvidarlo jamás.

_Tienes razón Granger, nuestro futuro juntos ha muerto desde el instante en que decidimos comenza__r esta locura. Así que ve y refúgiate en los brazos del Weasel, es mejor que te comiences a acostumbrar a él para que te puedas olvidar de mí…si es que puedes­-_ una sonrisa seductora escapo de sus labios. La observaba tan detalladamente como la primera vez.

_Nunca podré Draco­_- ella también sonrió, aunque por dentro su corazón se moría lentamente con cada segundo que pasaba porque sabía que eran los últimos con él, junto a él.

Ella abandonó la habitación, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada, un último susurro, un último "_te amo"._

Draco Malfoy caminaba entre las penumbras de un pasillo ya olvidado, deseando su encuentro. No sabía si ella ya habría partido, si ahora estaría en casa de Weasel cenando, alzando las copas, brindando por su unión. Ni sabía si se habría quedado en el castillo por él, para él, a vivir juntos una historia que nunca pudo ser.

Entro a la habitación, a su escondite, a su refugio. Cerró los ojos y los abrió de golpe a ver si ella aparecía, recostada en la cama o sentada en el sofá, sonriente y con los brazos abiertos esperándole, diciéndole que habría una noche más, siempre una más. Pero ella no estaba ahí, ni sentada ni acostada, ni alegre ni brava, ni esperándole ni nada…simplemente no estaba allí.

Se sentó en el sofá no sin antes prender la hoguera, se quedó en silencio largo rato. Soñaba con que la puerta se abría y ella aparecía por ella, disculpándose por su tardanza, pero ella nunca llegó, y mientras mas tarde se hacía, la luna se alejaba cada vez más, dando paso a tenues rayos de luz naranja; el amaneces había llegado.

Entonces, solo así, Draco Malfoy comprendió que esa sería la primera de tantas otras noches que pasaría solo, sentado en la penumbra, viendo las llamas consumirse, esperando que ella apareciera por la puerta, esperando su retorno, y así Malfoy pudo ver cuanto había llegado a amarla, y es que él la amaba como nunca creyó que podía llegar a amar a alguien.

Y así que pasó todo diciembre, cada noche él llegaba al lugar indicado a la hora exacta de su encuentro, siempre se sentaba en el sofá y prendía la hoguera, siempre rememoraba las noches vividas junto a ella y siempre esperaba que ella apareciera por la puerta, para darle una noche mas…siempre una más.


End file.
